Revenge of Darkness
by Joker The Clown
Summary: Balas dendam adalah satu-satunya yang ingin aku lakukan tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membalaskan dendamku. fulldark!naru, deathchara,
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Of Darkness**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, notJinchuriki!Naru, powersphera!Naru** **, dark!Naru**

Konohagakure no Sato

Di Konoha terlihat segerombolan warga sedang mengejar seorang anak kecil 'Kenapa mereka selalu saja menghajarku padahal bukan aku yang menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuhku, tapi Menma tapi kenapa mereka selalu saja mengejarku dasar orang-orang sialan' batin anak kecil itu yang merupakan Naruto anak pertama dari Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto terus berlari hingga dia menemui jalan buntu"Hahaha kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi bocah sialan. Kali ini, kami akan menghajarmu habis-habisan. Ayo serang dia semuanya" ucap orang yang paling depan sambil mengangkat tongkat kayu.

Buakh! Prang! Crash!

Setelah puas menghajar Naruto para warga yang berada disana pergi meninggalkannya terbaring disana. Tak lama kemudian datang seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali bagian matanya yang berwarna hitam "Sekarang kau pasti sangat membenci mereka bukan begitu, Naruto?" ucap orang tersebut mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya pergi kerumah Naruto karena pihak rumah sakit tidak akan pernah mau menerima Naruto.

Mindscape Naruto

"Dimana aku?" ucap Naruto yang baru saja bangun ditempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Ini berada didalam pikiranmu Naruto" Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang kakek-kakek tua didepann Naruto.

"Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara dingin kearah kakek tua itu.

"Aku adalah Ootsuki Hagoromo atau yang kalian kenal sebagai Rikkudo Sennin. Dan kau berada disini karena kau kehilangan kesadaran karena dihajar oleh para warga desa" jawab kakek tua itu yang merupakan Rikkudo Sennin atau Hagoromo.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap Hagoromo datar tanpa reaksi apa-apa "Apakah kau tidak mengetahui siapa diriku?" tanya Hagoromo melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto.

"Aku tahu siapa itu Rikkudo Sennin tapi aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan dirimu" jawab Naruto.

"Hah baiklah Naruto aku akan bertanya sesuatu kepadamu".

"Apa itu?".

"Kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan yang besar dan hebat apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hagoromo membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Tentu saja untuk … **membalas semua perlakuan yang para warga desa busuk ini kepadaku dan membunuh mereka semua termasuk Yondaime Hokage dan keluarganya"** jawab Naruto membuat Hagoromo sangat terkejut.

'Dia sudah terlalu jauh jatuh kedalam kegelapan, aku harus mengubah dirinya menjadi orang yang baik dan bijak' batin Hagoromo.

"Naruto apa kau tidak mau memaafkan mereka semua" tanya Hagoromo.

"tentu saja **tidak akan pernah** " jawab Naruto.

"Naruto kau harus-".

"tidak!" teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Hagoromo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memafkan mereka semua. Setiap hari aku dihajar sampai aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, setiap hari aku selalu sendirian karena anak-anak yang lainnya menjauhiku karena si Menma bangsat sialan itu menyuruh mereka agar tidak dekat-dekat denganku lalu selalu menggaguku dan menyalahkanku ke Minato sialan itu agar selalu menghukumku.

Lalu Minato bangsat itu seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau akulah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi agar anak kesayangannya itu bisa hidup dengan tenang. Dan si jalang Kushina pun sama saja dengan mereka dia selalu memperlakukan aku seperti budak dirumah. Dan pada akhirnya satu tahun yang lalu aku dibuang dari keluarga mereka. Dan sejak hari itu aku bersumpah kalau aku mempunyai kekuatan aku akan membalas semua perlakuan mereka padaku" ucap Naruto panjang lebar Hagoromo menghela nafasnya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto apakah kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau membunuh mereka? Kalau kau membunuh mereka pasti akan ada yang akan membalaskan kematian yang mengakibatkan rantai kebencian" jelas Hagoromo mencoba mengubah pemikiran Naruto.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya mendengar perkataan Hagoromo "Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui tentang hal sepele seperti itu? Biarkan saja mereka kalau ingin membalasku aku hanya harus menghabisi mereka juga".

Plok! Plok!

Terdengar suara orang bertepuk tangan dibelakang Naruto "Itulah semua yang ingin kudengar darimu Naruto"ucap orang yang bertepuk tangan tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Hagoromo sangat kaget karena ada orang lain yang memasuki pikiran Naruto selain dirinya sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Tapi, kau bisa memanggil diriku dengan Joker" ucap orang tersebut/Joker. Joker berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih menatap dirinya datar.

Joker memegang pundak Naruto dan berkata "Kau mau kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendammu bukan kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari kakek tua itu Naruto" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung menatap kearah Joker.

"Benarkah kau bisa memberikan kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari dia" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Hagoromo.

"tentu saja" jawab Joker.

"kalau begitu … buktikan kalau kau lebih kuat dari dirinya" ucap Naruto membuat Hagoromo terkejut dan Joker menyeringai senang (Joker memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan kepalanya dan yang terlihat hanyalah mulut Joker).

"Sesuai permintaanmu" Joker langsung berlari kearah Hagoromo dan memukul Hagoromo. Hgoromo langsung menghindar dengan cara melompat kebelakang.

"Baiklah aku akan bertarung denganmu kalau kau menang aku akan membiarkan Naruto denganmu tapi kalau aku menang Naruto harus mengikuti semua perkataanku, bagaimana?" ucap Hagoromo, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Joker hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha itupun kalau kau menang" Joker kembali berlari kearah Hagoromo. Hagoromo mengarahkan tangannya kedepan kearah Joker.

" _ **Shinra Tensei"**_ tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap Joker "Apa yang terjadi kenapa kau masih baik-baik saja padahal aku menggunakan kekuatan penuhku pada serangan itu" ucap Hagoromo terkejut.

Joker tertawa keras mendegar perkataan Hagoromo "HAHAHAHA hanya itu kekuatan penuhmu Hagoromo kau sangat lemah kurasa saatnya aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya" ucap Joker mengeluarkan killing intens yang sangat kuat sampai – sampai membuat Hagoromo berkeringat dingin dan kesusahan bernafas.

"AYO KITA MULAI PERTARUNGAN YANG SEBENARNYA" teriak Joker berlari kearah Hagoromo yang kesulitan menahan dirinya agar tetap berdiri.

Skip

Terlihat Joker sedang berdiri menginjak dada Hagoromo "Aku yang menang Hagoromo sebaiknya kau sekarang pergi dari sini" ucap Joker menyingkirkan kakinya dari dada Hagoromo.

"Aku akan mencari orang lain untuk mengalahkanmu Joker, kau lihat saja aku akan membuat orang itu menjadi kuat melebihimu" ucap Hagoromo mulai berdiri walaupun dia sangat kesusahan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan melatih Naruto agar menjadi kuat melebihi diriku" balas Joker ke Hagoromo yang badannya mulai bercahaya.

Sebelum menghilang Hagoromo mengucapkan "Naruto kau suatu saat akan menyesali keputusanmu memihak kejalan kegelapan".

Joker berbalik melihat Naruto yang balas melihatnya "Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti" ucap Joker kearah Naruto yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, kau harus berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari sini" ucap Joker lalu setelah itu dia menghilang meninggalkan Naruto disana sendirian.

TBC

Hai semuanya saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang saya remake ini.

Jujur saya kurang menyukai cerita yang sebelumnya makanya saya remake kembali dan disini saya membuat Naruto fulldark.

Ini masih prolog.

Dan saya membuat karakter yang menjadi sensei Naruto yaitu Joker walaupun tidak diketahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan jangan ada yang protes Joker bisa mengalahkan Hagoromo karena musuh terakhir Naruto nanti sangatlah kuat melebihi Kaguya dan yang lainnya.

Kekuatan utama musuh terakhir Naruto adalah menyerap, silahkan ditebak dia bisa menyerap apa?.

Joker Out hahahahahahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge Of Darkness**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Tidak ada pasangan untuk Naruto**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, notJinchuriki!Naru, powersphera!Naru** **, dark!Naru**

"Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku siapa kau sebenarnya" tanya Naruto ke Joker setelah kembali sadar. Joker hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau sangat tahu diriku yang sebenarnya" jawab Joker membuat Naruto bingung. Naruto langsung menggerakkan tangannya menggapai tudung jubah Joker untuk melihat wajah Joker yang sebenarnya.

Greb!

Joker langsung menagkap tangan Naruto "Jangan terburu-buru aku akan memberitahumu siapa aku yang sebenarnya ketika kau sudah bisa mengalahkan diriku" ucap Joker.

Naruto langsung menghela nafas "Hah kau bercanda ya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkanmu kalau kau saja bisa mengalahkan Rikkudo Sennin dengan mudahnya".

"Itu karena dia masih sangat lemah dibandingkan diriku. Tapi, tenang saja aku akan melatihmu" Joker mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Joker dari atas kepalanya "Kenapa kau sangat ingin melatihku?" Naruto menanyakan kebingungannya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau sudah waktunya" ucap Joker tersenyum misterius membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan.

"Baiklah apa kau akan mengajariku semua kemampuan milikmu" Naruto melupakan perkataan Joker tadi.

"Tentu saja tapi aku tidak akan mengajarinya disini"

"Lalu dimana"

"kita akan meninggalkan desa ini. Umurmu sekarang 7 tahun bukan jadi aku akan melatihmu selama 6 tahun"

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi"

" _ **Teleport**_ " Joker memegang tangan Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

Duar!

Setelah Naruto dan Joker menghilang dari sana apartemen milik Naruto tiba-tiba saja langsung meledak.

xxxRoDxxx

Skip 6 tahun kemudian.

Disebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui terlihat dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang "Naruto ini sudah 6 tahun dan kekuatanmu sudah seperempat dari kekuatanku jadi selama satu tahun aku akan membiarkanmu berkelana sendirian dan kembali kesini satu tahun lagi untuk menguji kekuatanmu" ucap Joker yang masih mengenakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sedangkan Naruto dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sensei" Naruto memakaikan kepalanya sebuah topeng berbentuk manusia dengan mulut merah sampai ke telinga (bayangin aja muka Joker yang kartun bukan yang versi asli seperti di film).

" _ **teleport**_ " Naruto lalu menghilang dari sana meninggalkan Joker sendirian.

"Hah dia masih terlalu lemah dia harus menjadi lebih kuat dariku. Dan juga Rikkudo Sennin bagaimana dengan dia ya? Dia bilang akan mencari pengganti Naruto" gumam Joker.

xxxRoDxxx

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan santai didalam sebuah hutan sendirian. Tiba-tiba didepan Naruto muncul dua orang Shinobi yang memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha "Kau bukankah kau _**Laughing Clown**_ " ucap salah satu Shinobi Konoha sebut saja Shinobi A ketakutan.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Dia hanya terlihat seperti anak kecil biasa" ucap Shinobi Konoha yang seorang lagi Shinobi B.

"Buka buku Bingo dan cari namanya" ucap Shinobi A menyuruh Shinobi B. Shinobi langsung mencari informasi tentang orang yang ada didepannya.

Nama: ?

Umur: ?

Gender: Laki-laki

Keluarga: ?

Julukan: Laughing Clown

Ciri khusus: berambut putih, selalu memakai sebuah jubah yang menutupi semua bagian tubuh berwarna hitam, dan memakai topeng muka manusia tersenyum dengan bibir merah sampai ketelinga.

Kemampuan:

Taijutsu : S

Ninjutsu: SSS

Kenjutsu: SS

Genjutsu: ? (tidak pernah menggunakan Genjutsu)

Fuinjutsu: S

Kelas: SSS

Senjata: bisa membuat senjata apapun dari elemennya

Elemen: Futon, Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton. Sangat hebat dalam mengendalikan semua elemen

Kekkai Genkai: Hyoton, Mokuton, Futton, Ranton, dan Jinton

Ket. :mengalahkan Raikage dalam duel satu lawan satu dengan elemen Raiton yang sangat menakjubkan dan bisa mengalahkan kecepatan Raikage.

Mengalahkan Tsuchikage menggunakan elemen Jinton yang sama dengan Tsuchikage.

Nb: tidak bisa dideteksi sama sekali Chakra miliknya walaupun Ninja Sensor sekalipun

Bounty: Kumogakure : 100 juta Ryo hidup, 50 juta Ryo mati

Iwagakure : 110 juta Ryo hidup, 50 juta Ryo mati

"Apa-apaan ini padahal dia masih semuda itu tapi dia bisa mengalahkan dua orang Kage. Itu mustahil dan lagi dia tidak bisa dideteksi keberadaannya." Teriak Shinobi B tidak percaya.

Shinobi A menganggukkan kepalanya " Ya dia tidak bisa dideteksi, jadi sekarang ini kita benar-benar sial bertemu dengannya"

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua Shinobi yang masuh berbicara didepannya

"Maafkan kami, tolong biarkan kami pergi kami sama sekali tidak ada mengganggumu bukan?" ucap Shinobi A memohon belas kasihan.

"HAHAHAHA! kalian pikir aku peduli aku akan membunuh siapapun yang aku mau apalagi kalau dia berasal dari Konoha" Naruto tertawa keras

"Saatnya untuk mati HAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa semakin keras

"Kumohon ampuni ka-"

Bwoossh!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Shinobi A terbakar oleh api "A apa yang terjadi kenapa ugh Hueek" dari dalam mulut Shinobi B keluar air yang sangat banyak. "Membosankan sekali padahal itu Cuma serangan lemah" ucap Naruto mebalai melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati kedua Shinobi tersebut.

Duaar!

Badan kedua Shinobi tersebut meledak.

"Sungguh hebat sekali" Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Dibelakangnya berdiri satu orang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dan topeng putih polos tanpa motif.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu?" tanya Naruto kepada orang tersebut

Orang tersebut tertawa kecil mendegar pertanyaan Naruto "Hahaha apa senseimu tidak memberitahu tentang diriku _**Naruto**_ " ucap orang tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut karena selama ini yang mengetahui identitas aslinya hanyalah senseinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang aku? Tidak, yang lebih penting aku harus membunuhmu"

Bwoossh

Tubuh orang tersebut langsung terbakar. Tapi, belum sampai lima detik api tersebut langsung terserap kedalam tangan orang tersebut. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung jatuh terduduk "Kemampuan menyerap dan topeng itu aku tahu siapa kau, kau adalah orang yang dibicarakan oleh sensei. Satu – satunya orang yang tidak bisa dikalahkan sensei, _**Zero**_ " ucap Naruto ketakutan

Zero berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang masih terduduk "Kau masih lemah kau belum mencapai tingkatan yang cukup untuk melawanku. Bahkan senseimu itu juga tidak pantas untuk menjadi lawanku"

"Tapi, apakah kau tahu siapa sebenarnya senseimu atau harus kupanggil Joker? Hah tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Dia sangat licin dan sulit dicari keberadaannya" Zero berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang masih diam

'Identitas sebenarnya sensei? Aku selama ini tidak pernah peduli tentang itu karena asalkan dia memberiku kekuatan untuk membalas dendam aku tidak peduli. Tapi, orang itu lebih kuat dari sensei apakah aku harus menjadi muridnya' batin Naruto berpikir.

xxxRoDxxx

Duar! Duar!

Disebuah tempat terdengar banyak ledakan dan disana terlihat ada dua orang, seorang kakek dan seorang anak kecil berusia 12-13 tahun "**** kau sudah kuat sekarang. Tapi kau harus menjadi lebih kuat karena ada seorang anak yang lebih kuat yang akan menghalangai perdamaian" ucap Kakek tersebut yang merupakan Ootsuki Hagoromo atau Rikkudou Sennin.

"Baiklah sensei aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi supaya aku bisa mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan orang tersebut" jawab anak tersebut.

"Bagus, dan sebaiknya kau pergi ke desa Konoha" ucap Hagoromo

"Kenapa aku harus kesana sensei"

"Karena disana ada reinkernasi anakku Ashura dan Indra. Yang menjadi reinkernasi Ashura adalah Namikaze Menma dia adalah anak dari Hokage desa Konoha, sedangkan yang menjadi reinkernasi Indra adalah Uchiha Sasuke dia adalah orang yang sangat arogan jadi kau harus membantu menghilangkan kearoganannya"

"Baiklah sensei"

 _TBC_

 _Joker Out_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge Of Darkness**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Tidak ada pasangan untuk Naruto**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, notJinchuriki!Naru, powersphera!Naru** **, dark!Naru**

Konohagakure no Sato

Sudah 6 tahun sejak meledaknya rumah Naruto sehingga semua warga desa mengira kalau Naruto sudah mati dan mereka merayakan kematian Naruto. Konoha tidak banyak berubah setelah menghilangnya Naruto para warga masih sama saja seperti biasa. Dan selama 6 tahun tersebut ada beberapa kejadian penting yang terjadi di konoha.

Pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh orang misterius yang menyisahkan ¼ dari klan Uchiha yang tersisa.

Kelahiran anak perempuan ketiga Yondaime Hokage 5 tahun lalu yang diberi nama Namikaze Mito.

Beberapa kali kasus penculikan yang dilakukan oleh desa Kumogakure.

Dan Menma yang berhasil membangkitkan Mokuton seperti Shodaime Hokage dan rantai Chakra seperti ibunya Uzumaki Kushina.

Dijalanan Konoha terlihat seorang anak berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang kearah kantor Hokage "jadi, ini yang namanya desa Konoha mereka semua terlihat seperti orang – orang yang sangat baik dan ramah" gumam anak tersebut sambil melihat – lihat kekaana dan kirinya.

Bruuk!

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakangnya ada seseorang yang menabraknya hingga anak tersebut jatuh begitu juga dengan orang yang menabraknya "aduh maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi" ucap orang yang menabrak anak tadi "tidak apa – apa kok" anak tersebut berdiri begitu pula dengan orang yang menabraknya tadi.

Orang yang menabrak anak tersebut memperhatikannya dengan teliti "aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya siapa kau?" tanya orang tersebut

"ah perkenalkan nama Kazuto aku baru pertama kali disini. Dan kau siapa?" tanya Kazuto kepada orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"aku adalah Namikaze Menma anak dari Yondaime Hokage salam kenal" jawab Menma membuat Kazuto terkejut.

'jadi dia orang disebutka sensei, anak yang menjadi reinkernasi anaknya Ashura' batin Kazuto

"ah maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah anak dari Hokage desa ini. Menma ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"aku melihat semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu memangnya ada acara apa"

"oh itu, itu karena hari ini adalah hari peringatan untuk mengenang jasa para Shinobi yang gugur dalam insiden lepasnya Kyuubi dan hari ulang tahunku"

"hari ulang tahuunmu sama dengan insiden lepasnya Kyuubi? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi"

"itu karena ada orang yang ingin melepaskan Kyuubi dari dalam diri ibuku ketika hari kelahiranku. Dan dia berhasil mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari dalam diri ibuku lalu untuk menghentikan amukan Kyuubi ayahku Yondaime Hokage menyegel Kyuubi dalam diri seorang anak lain"

"oh baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan menngelilingi desa ini"

"baiklah sam-"

"NAMIKAZE MENMA BERHENTI KAU DISANA" tiba – tiba muncul seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah.

"o.. oka-san maaf Kazuto aku harus segera pergi" Menma sangat terkejut karena wanita itu adalah ibunya yang sedang marah, dia langsung lari darisana meninggalkan Kazuto.

"hahaha keluarga yang bahagia" Kazuto tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua ibu dan anak tersebut. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mengelilingi desa Konoha.

Naruto Place

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan pelan kearah desa Konoha 'sebentar lagi aku akan menghancurkan Konoha. Maaf sensei, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, malam ini aku akan menyerang desa Konoha'

 _TBC_

Maaf kalau saya upnya lama dan pendek.

Chapter selanjutnya akan menampilkan Naruto menghancurkan Konoha dan akan banyak terdapat Death Chara.


End file.
